high school life
by GurdianMeganBelikov
Summary: Jace is quarter back and Clary is a cheerleader, they've been together for a year and a half and are expecting a baby. Jonathan Clarys estranged brother on the other hand is no so happy about this, and wants Clary for himself. Crappy summery but please read!
1. prologue

**Prologue**

they placed the small baby on my chest, he seemed so small, so fragile, i looked at the little tuff of blond hair on his head, listened to his heavy breathing, the nurse moved my shaking hand so it was situated under his bum and my finger tips reached the back of his head, he literally fit in my hand i was in shock, he was a fighter though, the nurse told me, he only needed some oxygen and the incubator to keep his body temperature up, one of the reasons he was lying on my bear chest to help keep it up, the nurse said this was the best way to hold premature babies, Clary was still asleep, after everything that happened with Jonathan trying to take her and the baby and then going into early labour. I guess i should start at the beginning.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

"So..." Isabelle smiled looking at me and Jace "What are you having?"

"Izzy can you not wait till we get in the car?" Jace laughed at his sister.

"Nope, niece of nephew" Alec smiled starting his dark green range rover

"Nephew" i smiled placing my hand over my very small bump, i was 16 weeks pregnant only our family's and close friends knew me and Izzy where cheerleaders and Jace and Alec where on the football team, Alec and Izzy are brother and sister and Jace is there adoptive brother, Izzy is my best friend Simons girlfriend and have been together for the same amount of time as me and Jace. My Father Valentine Morgenstern was the couch of the football team and couldn't be happier that me and Jace where having a baby, same goes for my mother Jocelyn they couldn't do enough to help us, they even let Jace move in with us, so me and Jace live in the guest house, the only person that wasn't happy was my big brother Jonathon, he hasn't looked or spoken to me since me and Jace told everyone at my 17th birthday.

"Hey" Jace smiled lifting my chin so i was looking at him

"Yeah?" I smiled

"Are you okay?" Jace asked

"Yeah, just thinking about Jon" I smiled sadly, i looked up into Jace's tawny eyes

"Everything will be fine, he'll be fine Clary, he just needs time coming to terms with the fact his baby sister is having a baby" Jace smiled pecking me softly on the lips

Jon was 7 years older than me and had just turned 24 he was 6 ft 3 and had white blond hair, his eyes where nearly black, with clear pale skin total opposite from me, i had bright red hair, green eyes and freckles and i was only 5 ft 2, Jace was 6 ft 2, with blond hair and nearly gold eyes, Alec and Izzy both had raven black hair and bright blue eyes they were both tall, not as tall as Jace though.

"Well, this is your stop, say hello to your dad for me" Alec smiled at me

"I will, you two should come over sometime, i'm sure my dad misses you" I laughed as i closed the door walking up the drive to the main building

"Mom! Dad! Are you home!" I yelled once we closed the door

"In the Study" my dad yelled.

Me and Jace walked up the white carpeted stairs and up the hall to my fathers study. We pasted Jon's room and heard groaning, he had yet another girl in, it was bugging the shit out of mom and dad, i don't know how much they can take anymore.

"Hey dad!" i smiled walking into his office, it was one of the smaller rooms in the house, but he could fit a desk and a computer in it

"Hey kid, so granddaughter or grandson?" he smiled patting my belly

"Son" Jace smiled proudly

"A Grandson fantastic!" Dad smiled standing up to hug me my mom and dad had Jonathan when they were 15 so they were quite young, my dad was slim with short brown hair and a bit of stubble on his chin and upper lip, he was a agent for some actor guy, i didn't really pay any attention to who it was, my mom had red curly hair like me, but didn't have as many freckles, i had my mom's eyes , she was a painter, she had galleries every other week with her brother Luke. My dad was from Ireland and my mom and uncle Luke where from London England they moved to America when they both went into junior high.

"So boy or girl?" My mom asked walking into the room hugging and kissing Jace on the head as she passed

"Boy" Jace smiled

"Brilliant!" My mom smiled

"Yes, brilliant, my sister is having a bouncing baby boy at 17, isn't that fantastic?" Jon sneered walking into the room.

"Enough Jonathan!" Dad snapped

"No! Its not enough! Clary was 16 when she fell pregnant Jace is 18 and they have been together nearly two years, that's considered rape in the eyes of the law!" Jonathan yelled

"We never done anything while i was 15 Jon!" I yelled placing my hand on my stomach

" your still pregnant Clary! And mom and dad seem to think this is fantastic! If you where my daughter i would have beat that baby out of you if you refused to get an abortion!" Jon yelled walking past and slamming the door to his room, i felt the tears before they fell and ran to my room, i heard Jace run after me

"Clary ignore him! He's a asshole" Jace soothed

"He threatened our baby Jace" I sobbed into his chest

"Come on, lets go to bed and forget about this, we have school tomorrow" Jace smiled pulling us to bed

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Clary, come on baby wake up, we have to get ready for school" Jace whispered kissing my head

"No...It's too early" I moaned pushing my head further into my pillow

"You'll be late" Jace laughed pulling clothes out our closet

"No i..." my words where caught short as i sprinted to the bathroom, emptying my stomach into it, i stood up and grabbed my toothpaste

"I hate morning sickness" I groaned

"I know you do" Jace laughed handing me a tight vest top and acid washed ripped jeans

"Jace i...i can't wear that"

"Why not?" Jace asked looking at the clothes

"because I'm showing now, we don't want people knowing yet, do we?" I asked looking at him

"Better late than never, i guess" Jace smiled

"I guess your right" I grimaced taking the clothes off him and shutting the door to get ready

_Today was going to be a long day _i thought to myself, i straightened my hair and applied some black eyeliner to my top lid and flicked it out into a cat eye, and pulled on my red vest and blue jeans and converse and walked out the bathroom

"is it noticeable?" I asked Jace

"Yep" Jace Smiled bending down and kissing my belly, i grabbed my black leather jacket and bag and walked out to Alec's car

"Wow, Clary i didn't think you where telling people yet?" Simon smiled rubbing my belly

"Better late than never Jace said" i smiled and moved into the middle seat in the back of his rover Jace climbed in next to me

"what's the worst that can happen?" Jace asked as we walked into school

"do you really want an answer to that?" i asked walking to my locker

"no, not really" Jace smiled and kissed my cheek, ill see you at lunch"

"See you" i smiled grabbing my history book, i closed my locker and walked through the crowded halls, keeping my eyes forward until i walked straight into Maia

"Oh! Clary, long time no.." she stopped talking and looked at my stomach "Oh, You and Jace expecting huh?" She smirked

"Yeah and what's that go to do with you?" Isabelle asked

" oh, nothing, nothing at all" Maia smirked

"Great" i moaned walking into history "Maia knows, so in the next hour everyone will know"

"Better late than never" Izzy laughed


End file.
